Skeletor
Skeletor is an extremely powerful sorcerer, with vast knowledge of the black arts. A major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War, he is the main antagonist of He Man: Masters of the Universe. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Pre War VS The Archmage Before their was Skeletor, their was Keldor. Seeking to increase his mystic powers with the Grimorium Arcanorum, Keldor led his forces in an attack against the Archmage, Destane. The wizard quickly dispatched Keldor's minions, leaving Keldor himself to defeat Destane. Keldor easily outmatched the Archmage in fighting skills, using his twin sword with stellar precision. He is able to disarm the Archmage, but briefly lowers his guard. At that moment, the Archmage attacks him with a mystical skull bomb. Severely damaging Keldor's face, forcing Keldor and his warriors to flee. Deal with Hordak As the Archmage's poison burned away at Keldor's face, he forced his comrade, Evil Lyn to take him to the temple of the recently banished Hordak. The dying Keldor pleaded with Hordak's spirit to save his life. Hordak agreed, but it would come at a price. Hordak's powers transformed Keldor, as the flesh of his face burned away, leaving the horrifying visage of a skull. Upon seeing his new face, the newly christened Skeletor laughed maniacally. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Vs Demona David Xanatos and Dr. Drakken send their ally, Demona, on a mission to investigate Snake Mountain, Skeletor's headquarters. He comes into contact with Demona, and demands that she turn back; Demona refuses to listen and attacks him with a rocket launcher. He counters with his magic, until disabling Demona's weapon. Demona, outclassed, flees the fight. Taking Over the World Skeletor then decides to extend his power by conquering villages and cities throughout the land, setting his sights on Agrabah and Atlantica. He assembles his alliance of fighters, aided by his right-hand-woman, Evil Lyn. The Battle of Atlantica Skeletor sets his sights on Ursula's kingdom and decides to claim it for himself. Evil Lyn casts a spell allowing Skeletor and his men to breathe underwater, and the battle soon begins. After his men eliminate Atlantica's defenses, Skeletor engages Ursula personally. The witch tries to crush him with a boulder, but Skeletor destroys it. While Merman distracts the sea witch, Skeletor destroys her trident. With her powers weakened, Ursula flees, leaving Atlantica to Skeletor's forces. The Battle of Agrabah With Atlantica in his clutches, Skeletor sets out to collect another prize: Agrabah. His forces invade the city. Abis Mal attacks Skeletor; as such an opponent is beneath him, Skeletor sends Evil Lyn against the diminutive Sultan. Skeletor's forces dominate the battlefield, especially once Skeletor himself joins the fray. He battles fellow sorcerer, Ayam Aghoul, trading magic blasts and attacks. Aghoul tries to kill Skeletor by sending him crashing against the side of the grand palace, but Skeletor fights back, ultimately defeating his enemy. His forces overwhelm Abis Mal's minions, seizing control of the city. Schemes and a Surprise Skeletor then sends Evil Lyn to infiltrate Maleficent's castle, but Captain Pete repels her assault. Maleficent herself visits Skeletor, warning Skeletor not to invade her castle again. But Skeletor reveals that Lady Tremaine has allied herself with him, acting as an informant, much to Maleficent's fury. Skeletor later meets with his allies, deciding that it is time to take Maleficent's base. He and his allies prepare for their assault on the Forbidden Mountains, where their past enemies, Ursula and Abis Mal, have taken refuge after their defeats. He plans to crush them all in one fell swoop. The Battle of the Forbidden Mountains Skeletor leads his forces on an all out assault on the Forbidden Mountains. But Maleficent's forces do not go down so easily as the previous factions. Skeletor creates a giant beast with his black arts, and sends it into battle, but Abis Mal and Ursula defeat it. He then attempts to enter the castle, but Maleficent bars his way. Though Maleficent took on her dragon form, Skeletor fights on. Losing his staff in the battle, Skeletor conjures a magic sword, claiming, "Today I take your life, and then your kingdom!" He continues to battle the dragon, dodging its jaws and fire. He plunges the blade into the dragon, causing Maleficent to return to fairie form. As he prepares for the final blow, Hades arrives and attacks him. He responds with a powerful blast from his staff, knocking the god away. But, with Hades aiding Maleficent, Skeletor's forces are outmatched. Hades blasts Skeletor over the castle moat, while Tri-Klops orders a tactical retreat. Skeletor escapes on a giant raven, leaving his forces to fight on. Sadly for them, Queen Grimhilde sends a massive boulder into their path, trapping them. Meeting and Betraying an Old Mentor Skeletor and Webstor return to Snake Mountain, where they are greeted by Hordak, Tremaine, and Queen Narissa. Hordak then uses his telepathy to force his old student into his service once again. Hordak's forces attack the Forbidden Mountain, but this time Skeletor aids Maleficent, betraying Hordak. He attacks Narisssa, newly transformed into a dragon, but the Queen evades his attacks. He gets atop a massive glider, but Narissa manages to destroy its left wing. Using his impressive piloting skills, Skeletor lands the glider and activates its laser cannons. Thinking ahead, he shoots at the ground underneath Narissa. This traps her in the lava. Final Fight with Maleficent At the end of the fight, Maleficent summons a truly massive spell that levels the entire Forbidden Mountain. As Hordak falls ot his death, Maleficent and Skeletor are transported to the live-action universe. At this point, all bets are off, as the two resolve to kill each other. Maleficent and Skeletor trade magic spells, but the guards of both are just too formidable for such simple attacks to work. Skeletor traps Maleficent in a group of magical rings, but she refuses to die. Instead, Maleficent transforms into a dragon. A burst of flame from the dragon severely damages Skeletor. In one last attack, Skeletor tries to cut the dragon down, but Maleficent sends him plunging into a bottomless pit. Post-Credits It is revealed the bottomless pit wasn't so bottomless, as a massive pool of water was at the bottom. Skeletor promises his return for the third war. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Resurrection And Upgrade In the events of the third war, Skeletor made his way to the surface and was confronted by Oberon, who travelled to the Live-Action Universe and sent him back to the Animated Universe, but with a new appearance. Oberon then explained to Skeletor that in order to become his previous self, he must found the Crystal Of Darkness, which it was lost after the battle with the Acolytes. Skeletor agreed to that deal and joined his alliance. Non Disney Villains Tournament For early events of the war, see Keldor. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Skeletor's Evil Warriors Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:1981 introductions Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Vs Hades Category:Hordak Alliance Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Masters of the Universe Villains Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Oberon's Anti-Acolytes Category:Sorcerer